


A Maids Tale!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: A new job can be daunting, but this job was a total nightmare.(Looking back on some notes I watched from the demo had me come back to write this)
Kudos: 20





	A Maids Tale!

**9th June 1958**

I couldn't help but take a breath as I looked up at the large Castle that stood before me. I'd been told it had been around for years before the new Masters took over. But now wasn't the time to be gawking, I had to make my way up to the door. Raising a hand nervously I rap my knuckles against the fine wood. It opens up to reveal a woman, a maid. 

"Yes?" she asks and I can see she doesn't look half as good as I do right now. She has bags under her eyes and is looking rather pale.

"I'm the new maid," I tell her, hoping she didn't hear my loud nervous swallow. 

She gestured for me to step forwards and I entered the large space. My eyes wandered for a while as I was lead into the main hall.

"Wait here," she says to me. "I'll inform the Lady of your arrival. She always likes to see the new girls."

"Lady of the house?" I couldn't help but ponder as my brows knit in confusion, surely there was a man of the house?

"She will see you now."

I nodded, took another breath as I brushed the wrinkles from from coat and any flakes of snow that just looked unsightly. Moving around to greet said Lady, I had to control myself as once I'd set eyes on her I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Three girls stood beside her. One on one side, two on the other.

Quickly remembering that I was in the presence of a higher up, I was quick to remember my manners. "Excuse my surprise," I told her. "I wasn't expecting a.."

"Tall Lady?" she asked.

That wasn't exactly what I had in mind but I couldn't argue. As she stood I had to avert my gaze, she was so tall, more than double my size.

A gloved hand was lowered, a finger hooking under my chin to pull my head up softly and gently.

"What's your name, child?"

 _'Child?'_ I thought dumbfounded. Just how old was this woman?

My eyes dare not meet hers as I gave her my name. "Rosalinda."

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked almost sounding hurt.

"It's improper, my lady." I told her even though she should already know that.

"What's improper is you not looking at me," she frowned.

I raised my gaze all the way to meet hers and damn was it a shock once more. Those eyes of hers were inhuman, weren't they? No one had yellow glowing eyes. What had I got myself into?

"We won't bite," she now smiled down on me, the three women giggling like school girls.

Strange, very strange indeed.

xXx

**23rd June**

Just when I was starting to get the hang of things and mingle lightly with the rest of the girls. I would soon come to find out things in this Castle were darker than the rooms the Mistresses of the house lounged in. 

"What did Miss Daniela ask for again?" 

I turned to look at the others who seemed to leave her hanging. One shrugged, another turned away, while one actually told her to go back and ask. I knew it was a risk to actually have the Master repeat himself or herself back to you, but surely not this bad?

"What's the harm in asking her again?" I asked.

The other girls turned away from me now, all getting back to work. It seemed so easy to lose friends in this place, then again I had no such friends to really speak of. 

I watched as Adela sorted out what she presumed the young Miss wanted before heading out with a few others. I followed on with the Lady's meal. It was something I'd rather not think about or even say anything about. It wasn't my place to judge.

Setting down the plate from my hand I then backed off just as Adela brought her plate to set down in front of the young Miss, who exploded right then and there.

"This is not what I asked for!" she yelled.

Before anyone could say or do anything she's now raising a knife and in one swift movement there's blood coating the blade. Adela is now screaming, her hands coming to her face as blood pooled through her fingers.

"Daniela!" the Lady scolded her, though I couldn't help but see the smirk that also came with it as if she was praising her rather than actually scolding her.

What was wrong with these people. Adela was then taken away and that was the last I saw or heard of her. A part of me hoped that they'd got her to a doctor or something, even though a bigger part of me knew different.

"You may go," the Lady waved the rest of us away.

Cleaning up that evening was a slow and steady process and I couldn't help but fear for myself. What if I was to meet the same fate or worse.

"Rosalinda!" one of the girls called out my name.

Turning I was met with a very stern looking face.

"The table needs clearing!"

I gave a nod and headed off to go clear it. The red sauce upon the plate didn't seem to resemble anything I'd ever seen before. Food wise that was. Once again that thought was pushed from my mind as I ate with the rest of the girls in complete silence.

Going to bed that night had been even worse as once my head hit the pillow. I couldn't blank out the moans and wails that flowed through the halls each and every night. I clutched my blanket and pulled it over my head in hopes of drowning out the noise.

I wanted to go home.

xXx

**8th July**

I don't know what to do.

Today had been the worst day of my entire life. I made a mistake. I would pay dearly for it. 

Everything had been fine, or as fine as it could be. I'd been dusting one of the rooms, when out of the corner of my eye I saw white in the crack of the doorway. Leaning over I just managed to steal a glance at what had caught my attention. It was the Lady, however as soon as I walked over to the door to look out she wasn't there.

"No one can move that fast," I thought to myself before shaking my head of the stupid thoughts. "Stop being stupid all the time."

I decided to preoccupy my mind once again with cleaning until I was called down to the kitchen. I helped prepare dinner, then we all ate. All fine, nothing wrong here. However, a few of the girls were now complaining of the heat from the stoves and without thinking twice I stood to open a window. Never in my whole life had I been scolded so badly for doing one small simple thing as open a window. It was only a crack, but still.

"SHUT IT! SHUT IT NOW!" 

In a panic I quickly shut it again. I really didn't see the problem, but it had surely done a lot. My heart pounded in my chest. Had I just done something that would cost me my life? All because I opened a window to let a little air into the room.

The girls all looked terrified and I was no better, seen as I'd been the one to commit such a crime, even if I had no idea I wasn't supposed to do that in the first place.

What happened now? Was I to be taken to the cellar and never be seen of again? Would I become one of those ghosts that wailed each and every night.

I didn't know what else to do but run for my room. I stood behind the door, my back pressed against it as if trying to stop it from being broken down.

I don't know what to do.

"Rosalinda!" 

I don't know what to do.

xXx

**???**

What day was it? What night was it? I couldn't remember what had happened, only that someone called my name and then I must have passed out?

I pushed myself up from the stone cold floor, gave my arm a rub to get the circulation going again and looked around.

Oh god my biggest fear had come to light. I was in the dungeon.

"No!" I screamed, grabbing the bars and yanking on them. "Let me out! I don't want to die down here!"

"Keep quiet!" I heard someone hiss.

Looking around to find the source of the voice I was surprised when I lifted the blanket to see a face peering right back at me.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" I asked.

She gives me a nod then moved from the hole. I pass through with ease into her cell. She's wearing the exact same rags as I am.

"I've been hacking at this for days and have found a weak spot. I just haven't found someone willing to help me escape yet."

"You have now," I smile at her as she turns to push the cell door open.

We both slip out with ease, only the sound of wailing and groaning starts up before we hear banging.

"Quickly, this way."

She grabs my hand and drags me over to a wall, it looks to be a tight squeeze but I'm desperate enough to push my way through.

"Come on!" she's beckoning me forwards just as I feel a bony hand grab my ankle.

I try not to scream as I knew that would alert the Lady and her daughter's. Instead I quickly muffle my shock and pull my leg away as fast as I could.

I follow the young woman through more holes in the walls until we finally reach what looks to be a wine cellar, only there's something really wrong here. It smells for one and for another there's a human hand sticking out of one of the barrels here.

"H-Help...me," I hear the faint voice of the one in the barrel.

Dropping beside the barrel I try to get a look inside, grabbing the candle I'm shocked to see its Adela. She's skin and bone and bleeding heavily, but she's still alive.

"Adela!" I cry. "Oh god what have they done!"

A hand clamps over my mouth so suddenly, forcing me to remember I should stay quiet. As soon as the hand is gone I turn to the young woman beside me. 

"We should help her," I whisper.

She shakes her head, grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet. I put the candle back down on the table and leave poor Adela to die in the most agonising way possible.

I still hear her groans as I'm forced up and out into a lavish room. I blink the tears from my eyes to get a better look at my surroundings. I try to blank out what I've just witnessed, knowing how selfish it is to think of your own freedom, but at least I got out of there. 

The young woman is now leaning her head out the door to check. A wave of her hand tells me it's clear. I quickly join her and we make a hasty retreat downstairs.

Only we're not alone as we soon come to realise.

"Willing playthings!" I hear a familiar voice taunt "So you managed to escape, did you little rats?"

"Run!" the young woman's yelling at me.

I am running, I'm running as fast as I can. However Miss Daniela is faster and has caught up with us before we even reach the door.

"Now which should I eat first?" she asked.

There was definitely something wrong with this place. 

I can only watch as my escape partner makes a mad dash for the door. Daniela doesn't like that as she now grabs the woman to pull her head to the side to sink her teeth right into her.

"Help me!" I hear her scream, but my legs are forcing me on through the double doors. "Help!"

I'm almost out I can feel freedom, my hands reach for the doorknobs but the doors are thrown open right in front of my face. A cold breeze accompanies it along with the large figure of the Lady.

"So we meet once again," she smiles as her left hand reaches out for my neck.

I stand as still as a statue, I can still hear my partner in the background as I'm lifted off my feet. I can only grab her wrist as she raises her right hand, extending razor like claws from her tips. I swallow one last time as the razor claws penetrate my skull. My body shakes a little in her hand before I go completely still. She then retracts the razors and allows my lifeless body to drop to the floor.

Maybe I should have chosen a better job? Maybe in my next life?


End file.
